Sword Art Online: A Grimm Future
by azure flame knight12
Summary: It's been two years since SAO became a death game and took thousands of lives. Now things are peaceful but as they say, peace isn't forever. Someone has found the original codes and data that turned SAO into a death game and the Grimm and white fang numbers are dwindling. Are these things connected? Summary sucks but the story will be better. Rated T for Violence and Language.
1. Chapter 1

How is everyone doing? This is an ALO and RWBY story that I had in my mind lately. I'm also working on an ESO and RWBY story with the help of my friend and fellow writer ShadyViper. He's got some awesome stories I recommend checking them out. Anway a quick note it's been years since I last saw SAO I'm rewatching the show and the setting for the story will also be using the setting from Sword Art Online: Lost Song. So I apologize in advance if some things are out of sorts. If there's anything important I need to know about ALO please let me know. Thanks in advance, and thank you all for taking the time to read the story and I hope you enjoy it; Please let me know what you think.

I don't know RWBY nor SAO

Normal speech

 _Thoughts_

One last thing: At the end of the chapter there is a question I would like you all to answer if you don't mind helping me out.

* * *

The breeze blew over a calm meadow making a windmill turn slowly at a farm; in the distance, islands floated around the meadow. The serenity of the scene was broken as a young man flew through the farmhouse wall as a spear flew out of his hand landing in the nearby field with the tip stuck in the dirt. The young man groaned sitting up shaking his head sending dirt from his dark blue hair before he turned his forest green eyes towards the hole he made to see a large monster walk out of it, the monster looked to be made out of black armor with red stripes on it showing where its eyes would be with two large red ears sprouting from its head. It towered over the player before raising a massive hammer to swing down at him.

"Sora!" A voice yelled out before the hammer hits a small circle shield bouncing off it and sending the owner of the shield sliding towards Sora stopping next to him as the dirt that was sent flying due to the players feet dragging against the ground settled revealed a young blonde hair man panting slightly as his sword and shield shook as the vibration of the hammer on the shield still went through his body.

"Jaune! We have to get out of here!" Sora said managing to standing up on his feet as red data flys from a large dent on his side.

"Yea but I don't think it's going to let us!" Jaune said as the monster rushed at them raising its' hammer to finish them off.

Jaune and Sora watched in horror as it came closer as a single thought flash through their mind.

" _And to think...this all started this morning with a meeting."_

* * *

In Vale, a young man rode a motorbike through the busy streets before taking a side street and stopping at a small cafe with a wooden sign that said "Dicey Cafe" on it. He took off his helmet revealing black hair and matching eyes as he fixed his black jacket making sure what he had in the inside pocket of the jacket didn't fall out before walking into the cafe and nearly instantly feeling relax from the atmosphere and the music playing from the jukebox filled the small business. He smiled as he saw a tall dark skin male at the counter wave at him and he approached the counter.

"Hey, Andrew did it come in today?" The young man asked as he sat on a stool at the counter.

Andrew nodded smiling pulling out a package from under the counter as the young man grinned.

"Now can you tell me why you asked to have it sent here to the store instead of to your house Kazuto?" Andrew asked getting Kazuto a drink.

"It's a gift for a friend; if my sister saw it knowing her she would have told him what it was or gave it to him before I had the second part of the gift," Kazuto explained.

"If you're going through all this trouble this friend must be a close friend."

"Yea, Sora Neverwinter, he, Jaune Arc and I, we've been best friends since we were little. But lately, we haven't been able to hang out like we used to. I've been busy with college, Jaune is going to Beacon Academy and Sora...well…" Kazuto trailed off looking at the drink Andrew placed in front of him sadly.

"He can't really get out like he uses to. I hope you don't mind if I invited them here to meet up."

Andrew laughed and waved his hand off waving off Kazuto's comment.

"It's fine, I'm quite curious to meet them as well. Still, you said his name was Neverwinter? I heard that name before." Andrew said placing a hand on his chin thinking as the door open and two voices arguing got his attention.

"Damn it Jaune if I didn't know better I say you were trying to get rid of me." A voice said

"Hey! Not my fault we were on the hill and I accidentally let go of the back!"

Kazuto chuckle slightly walking over to the door holding it open as a blonde haired teen wearing the beacon uniform walks in backward talking to someone else. Andrew finally remembered where he heard 'Neverwinter' before he looked at the door and saw an auburn hair young man in a wheelchair roll in wearing a red jacket with 'honor' and 'courage' wrote on it in an ancient language.

"You know Sora I swear you were taller the last time I saw you," Kazuto said chuckling.

"Go ahead and laugh it up Kaz, Just because I can't feel my legs doesn't mean I can't use them to beat you," Sora said rolling in as Kazuto shut the door.

"That's right a month ago in the paper I read the Neverwinter family got in a really bad wreck killing the couple in the car and their son who was in the backseat got away with being paralyzed from the waist down I believe; it was a miracle he lived through it." Andrew thought to himself as all three came up to the counter, Sora rolled the wheelchair to the side where it wouldn't be in the way if any more customers came in, Kazuto sat in the middle and Jaune sat beside him.

"Alright, so what was so important you had to drag us away from our comfy homes?" Sora asked.

"Speak for yourself, I just got ready for class and I'm not looking forward to the schoolwork; I mean why would I need to know the weakness to an Ursa?" Jaune said resting his arms on the counter.

"Maybe to defeat it?" Sora asked in a sarcastic tone.

"I have no problem pushing you into traffic," Jaune replied.

"I know, you nearly did it twice on the way here."

"Accidents!" Jaune said with an exasperated sigh.

Andrew couldn't help but chuckle at their interactions as Kazuto cleared his throat cutting off the comment Sora was going to make.

"I called you two here for two reasons first I missed hanging out with you two. And two to give Sora this." Kazuto said pushing the box to Sora who stopped it with a hand before opening it his eyes widen as he pulled out an amusphere.

"I know you can't really get out as you use to so I thought this could help you. And I got you two these as well."

Kazuto said reaching into his inside jacket pocket before pulling out two game boxes giving Sora one and Jaune the other.

"ALO?" Jaune read aloud.

"Yea I figured we could play it when you two have time. Sort of how we use to when we were little." Kazuto told them.

"I have to dig out my amusphere from the closet in my dorm but it will be a welcome distraction from Grimm and my studies," Jaune said.

"Don't you need a subscription to play it though?" Sora asked looking at the game sadly.

"Yep, but you don't have to worry, I know you're struggling with money right now so I'll be paying for your subscription as well as Jaunes too."

Sora and Jaune looked in each other in surprise before looking at Kazuto.

"So what do you say? Are you two up for an adventure tonight?" Kazuto said grinning knowing the answer already.

"I'm in," Jaune said grinning.

"Oh hell yeah!" Sora said smiling for the first time in a month since that fateful day that shattered his life.

* * *

The three friends decided to meet up online once Jaune was finished with training with Pyrrha and his homework. Kazuto had other things to do so he told them he would meet them later with his other friends to help them level up. With their help, Sora managed to get home and inside; thanks to the ramp that was recently built on the front porch thanks to his father's old boss and some neighbors. It was a one-story house with his room being in the far back left corner looking out into the backyard he inserted the game into the amusphere before smiling and setting it on the nightstand beside his twin size bed before rolling into the kitchen to fix himself something to eat as he waited for a message from Jaune. Around 7 at night Sora got a message from Jaune telling him he was about to log in. Sora quickly rolled into his room parking his wheelchair next to his bed and used his arms to pull himself into bed before putting his legs in the bed. He put the amusphere on his head lying down.

"Link Start!" He said happily his eyes flashing with excitement as the amusphere booted up ALO.

* * *

Sora blinked getting his bearings before looking at his hands clenching them into fists before he looked down seeing himself walking. His smile widened as he looked around the town which looked like a village with stone buildings surrounding a small rock with a blue circle on it beyond a large stone gate was a park with some benches around it. He quickly ran to a shop window seeing his reflection. He had dark blue short messy hair, forest green eyes, pointed ears, which showed he was a Spriggan, and wore tan leather armor with a metal arm guard that fitted his entire right arm he looked at a player who walked past him.

"Excuse me? Can you tell me where this place is?" He asked the player.

"Newbie huh? You're in the Floating city of Ryne part of the new ALO update that just launched a few hours ago." The player replied calmly before he walked away to a couple of more players and they headed to the circle on the stone and disappeared.

"Great character Sora." A voice said behind him.

He turned to look and was greeted by a man who had the armor of a knight and what looked like a black line through his eye with a smaller one beside it. It was easy to tell he was a newbie as well from the rustic color of the armor and how it only covered pieces of his character instead of a full body set of armor.

"Jaune?" Sora asked unsurely.

The player gave a thumbs up and grin.

"Yep, the one and only Jaune Arc!" He said energetically.

"How did you know it was me?" Sora asked as he and Jaune walked away from the shop window.

"Well... you still have that air of friendliness and social awkwardness around you even in-game," Jaune explained crossing his arms and nodding.

"I don't know if I should feel insulted by that or not," Sora commented as large sweatdrop appeared on his head.

"Hey, I got an idea!" Jaune said stopping making Sora looked at him curiously.

"What is it?"

"Why don't we take on a quest?! I know Kaz said he would help us but come on he isn't here plus he's always the one taking the lead and teaching us how to play games like this. Let's show him we aren't complete noobs!" Jaune said filled with determination and a fire in his eyes.

"You already got a quest don't you?" Sora asked unconvinced of Jaune's speech as he crossed his arms.

"Well yea I did but it's a simple kill everything mission at a farm on the outskirts. It'll be easy!" Jaune said walking to the teleportation circle in the center of the town as Sora sighed.

"Famous last words," Sora said aloud before following Jaune to the circle.

* * *

Kirito aka Kazuto looked around Ryne walking; his black trench coat waving around him as he rubs the back of his head sighing.

"Don't tell me they went on ahead." He said aloud.

"Who are you talking about?" A female voice asked

Kirito turned around and saw a blonde hair woman with pointy ears and wearing a white outfit with a green jacket over it walks up to him followed by Andrew aka Agil and a woman with long light blue hair and wearing a white outfit.

"Oh leafa, agil, Asuna. Two of my friends from IRL were supposed to be here but I can't find them anywhere." Kirito explained.

"Oh? Whose joining?" Leafa asked curiously.

"I believe Jaune and Sora were their names," Agil commented earning a nod from Kirito.

"What? Sora and Jaune are here?! Why didn't you tell me they started to play?" Leafa asked smacking Kiritos arm.

"Who are they?" Asuna asked curiously looking at Kirito.

"They are old friends of mine, we have known each other since grade school. We haven't seen each other lately so I called them to the Dicey cafe and gave them a copy of ALO so we can play together." Kirito explained to her.

"Daddy!" A high pitched voice says before a small pixie girl with long black hair and pink dress on flies up to him from his pocket.

"What is it Yui?" He asked looking at her.

"I think I found their ID they are at Woglinde," Yui said sitting on his shoulder.

Kirito sighed facepalming as Leafa just shook her head sighing as well.

"I wonder which one dragged the other there," Kirito said

"I bet 200 yuld it was Jaune," Leafa said slightly annoyed.

"Well let's go bail them out of trouble," Kirito said walking to the transportation circle.

"Sounds like you already know they are in trouble," Agil said as they follow Kirito.

"With Jaune and Sora always assume they are in trouble. They tend to find it no matter where they are." Leafa said sighing.

* * *

Two kobolds broke into glass particles floating in the air as Jaune lowered his sword before looking at Sora who swung his spear downwards slicing at a flying enemy before landing on his feet swinging his spear towards a kobold cutting it in half finishing the mob of monsters.

"Strange shouldn't we have finished the quest by now? Or is there an enemy we missed?" Jaune asked looking around and he starts to walk around the small farm.

Sora looks at the farmhouse curiously before walking in his desire to explore getting the best of him hoping to find some good loot or at least something he can sell. He placed his spear on his back before looking around in the dirty dimly lit farmhouse, his feet making the floorboards creak. He turned around to search a cabinet. As he searched he felt something move behind him, he glanced in a glass panel seeing a shadow moving raising something. He quickly got his spear out blocking a hammer hit however it broke through his defense into his side damaging him as a chunk of his side is gone showing red data as the impact sends him through the farmhouse wall. He groaned sitting up shaking his head sending dirt and debris from his hair before looking towards the hole he made as a large kobold walks out holding a massive hammer before raising it up to hit Sora for the finishing blow.

"Sora!" Jaune yelled running towards him raising his shield up blocking the hit, however, the impact sends him sliding across the ground stopping next to Sora the impact making his body vibrate.

"That thing is strong…" Jaune said gulping.

"We have to get out of here!" Sora said as he managed to stand up holding his side.

"I know but I don't think that thing will let us out!" Jaune said pointing at the Kobold raising its hammer to finish the two friends off.

However, before it could something flew down to them blocking the attack and pushing back as Kirito lands in front of them with two black swords drawn pointing at the Kobold. He looked at Jaune and Sora smirking.

"Couldn't help but go on ahead could you two?" He asked smirking

"You were taking to long to show up," Sora said as Asuna ran to him and started to heal his side.

Kirito took a fighting stance as Jaune stood next to him raising his shield and sword.

"I'm ready for round two!" Jaune said causing Kirito to smirk.

"You're still low level so focus on hit and run tactics," Kirito told Jaune before both of them rushed at the kobold. Kirito drew the kobold attention as it swung the hammer down missing Kirito as he jumped back while Jaune was slicing at its legs creating gashes and making it stumble ever so often. It finally had enough backhanding both of them away before tensing its legs up to jump up for an attack however it fell on the ground when they heard a chuckle.

"What's the matter? Spriggan got your tail?" Sora asked making the others look to see Sora drove his spear into the kobolds tail pinning it to the ground.

"One final attack!" Kirito yelled making Jaune and Sora nod.

Jaune copied Kirito's move by holding his sword to the side as Sora pole vaulted over the spear pulling it out of the kobolds tail aiming it down at its neck before thrusting it downward at the same time Kirito and Jaune charged the monster slicing across its head making an X. The kobold burst into millions of glass particles. Jaune and Sora grinned at each other as Kirito gives a thumbs up.

"This game doesn't mess around," Sora said catching his breath.

"Well, it was your fault for running ahead and challenging a high-level monster." Leafa scolded smacking him the back of his head.

"Huh?! S-Suguha?" Sora asked gulping slightly.

"Yep, it's me now tell me whose bright idea was it to go ahead?"

"Jaune!" Sora quickly said fearing her wrath.

"Hey!" Jaune said before Suguha drew her sword.

"Uh-oh...Mercy!" Jaune cried as she started to chase him while brandishing her sword.

Kirito and the others started to laugh as Sora got a prompt congratulating him for defeating the boss and he pressed the accept button giving him 3,000 yuld for completing the quest.

"They seem...interesting." Asuna said unsurely causing Kirito to laugh.

"Yea, they are a handful at times but they're some of the best friends a person could ask for," Kirito said grinning as he stood next to Asuna.

"We have an oblivious thick skull guy," Agil said as he turned to see Leafa finally having Jaune cornered as he pleads with her.

"And a guy who is more obsessed with loot and treasure then Philia is. Our group just got a lot more interesting." He said looking back at Sora who was staring at the yuld with stars in his eyes talking to himself about what to buy first.

"Yep with these two, there will never be a dull moment around," Kirito said nodding in agreement.

* * *

A few hours later Sora logged out of ALO; once his eyes opened he removed the amusphere and shivered slightly noticing his bedroom window open. He raised an eyebrow and placed the amusphere on his nightstand where he noticed a note folded up where he normally placed the amusphere. He took the note after setting the amusphere down and opening the note to read it.

"Be prepared, They found Kayaba Akihiko 'Sword Art Online' data and codes." Sora read aloud his eyebrows furrowing worriedly reading the line over again.

"No use in worrying about it, who knows maybe they won't know what to do with it." Sora shrugged throwing the note away in the trash can as he laid down in bed. Unbeknownst to him, the note folded out when it hit the bottom of the trashcan revealing the white fang emblem

* * *

There you have it, everyone, I hope you enjoyed it please let me know what you thought but please no flames. Thank you all for taking the time and reading the chapter and I hope you are looking forward to the next chapter. Also if you all don't mind please pick a love interest for Sora. It could be an SAO character or RWBY I also have planned two OC's that are in the white fang and one of them can be his love interest. Let me know who you wish to see him paired with, Thanks in advance til next time take care.


	2. Chapter 2: History repeats

How is everyone doing? Sorry this chapter took so long to get out the holiday season is always busy for me. I'm trying a new thing with this chapter. I added music that I listen to when I wrote parts of this chapter. I added the title of the songs if the links don't work. Also I need you all to vote on if I should add Yuuki and Sinon to the story. Let me know in the comments. Thank you all for taking the time and reading the chapter and I hope you enjoy it. A big thanks to Viper for co-authoring this story. Please let me know what you all think of the chapter in the comments plus no flames.

I don't own RWBY nor Sword Art Online or Sword Art Online: Lost Song

speech

 _Thoughts_

* * *

In a remote corner of Remnant sets a large castle with an air of darkness and malice around it. Countless Grimm surrounds the castle as a pale woman with black veins covering her body as a group of people sat around a large table covered in shadows.

"Is everything ready?" She asked calmly glancing at the group of people behind her through the glass reflection.

"It is my goddess, all we are waiting for is your signal." A male voice said.

"If I may inquire my goddess; how is this suppose to help us? I mean it's just a game correct?" A female voice asked hesitantly.

"A game? Cinder when Kayaba first created Sword Art Online he trapped 10,000 people and over 3,000 people died in that game. With the Grimm and White Fang in there as well the death toll will be even greater. Some huntsmen and huntresses play the game as well as countless humans and Faunus."

"But why not follow his example and trap them in the game?" Watson asked tilting his head.

"If we did that then people would know something was going on which we don't need nor want. If we keep it as is then more and more people will die. The deaths could possibly number in the ten of thousands. Also, some of you will also be going in as well." Salem explained to her most loyal subjects.

As the group around the table discussed the plan unbeknownst to them they were being watched by a crow before it flew off from its perch near the window.

* * *

Kazuto walked off the bullhead that took him to Beacon he looked in awe at the large building that took up most of the area before he walked towards the largest building before Jaune walked up to him waving his hand in the air.

"Hey glad you could make it here," Jaune said as he started to walk beside Kazuto going into the large building stepping into a large foyer before Jaune led him down a hallway to an elevator.

"It's no problem, do you know why the headmaster called for me?" Kazuto asked as Jaune pressed a button and the elevator started to travel up.

"No clue but he also called my team and another," Jaune told them.

They rode the elevator in silence before it dinged signaling they reached their destination and the doors open revealing a large room with gears all around as Kazuto looked around wide eye he saw another guy and six girls standing in front of a desk with a grey-haired man sitting behind the desk sipping from a mug wearing a turtleneck. Jaune walked over to the group with a red hair girl, a ginger hair girl and the guy with black hair and a pink strip in it as Kazuto stood between the two groups.

"Kazuto Kirigaya I am Ozpin the headmaster of Beacon." Ozpin introduced looking at Kazuto over his glasses.

"It's a pleasure to meet you sir but can you tell me why I'm here?" Kazuto asked politely.

"I wish to talk to you about a certain incident that happened about three years ago," Ozpin said looking at Kazuto placing his mug on his desk and interlocking his fingers resting his arms on his desk at the same time.

"Incident?" Kazuto asked curiously tilting his head.

"Sword Art Online," Ozpin said seriously.

( 07 - Munashiki Nagare [The Passage of Emptiness])

Kazuto tensed up at the name his eyes widen as he looks at Ozpin who sat there calmly as Jaune paled and gulped.

"What's Sword Art Online?" The red hair girl asked breaking the thick silence in the room.

"Back when VRMMO and full dive was first getting started a game came out called 'Sword Art Online' or SAO for short. However, it turned into a death game." Kazuto explained sadly as he remembered his time in that hell called a game.

"What happened?" a girl wearing a black and red skirt and cape asked.

"On launch day 10,000 people logged in not knowing what was going to happen. They got trapped in that hell for two years and not everyone lived a lot of people died in that game."

A girl scoffed crossing her arms looking away.

"Oh please! A game can't kill a person." She said in a matter of fact tone.

Jaune looked at her wide-eyed waving his arms trying to get her to be quiet however she didn't pay attention.

"I bet it was all just a publicity stunt to get people to play the dumb game." She said nodding satisfied.

The tense silence filled the room once more as Jaune just sighed facepalming and he shook his head.

"Is that what you think?" Kazuto asked slowly walking towards the girl a strange and unsettling calm look in his eyes as he did making her step back a foot.

"Tell that to the 3,000 people who died in SAO their silence and absence is the answer to if it was a stunt or not."

"Miss. Schnee…" Ozpin said to her raising his glasses up getting their attention.

"Mr. Kirigaya is a survivor of SAO." Ozpin finished making everyone but Jaune shocked.

"I saw people die in that game. People I cared about, people that I wish I could have saved. It still haunts my dreams even after all this time." Kazuto said sadly looking down trying to fight back the tears that were nearly escaping from his memories of his dead friends."

"Why bring this up, sir?" A girl dressed in all black with a bow on her head asked Ozpin.

"Because Ms. Blake….someone has created another death game similar to SAO."

This jolted Kazuto from his mind as he quickly turned to look at Ozpin.

"Are you serious?!" He asked on the verge of panicking.

"I'm afraid so, someone has made it possible for players to die in a game however that is the only difference to the original game."

"So no one is trapped?" The red hair girl asked.

"That's good right?" Jaune asked unsurely.

"No, it's bad," Kazuto said crossing his arms.

"Indeed whoever is doing this wishes to kill as many people as they can and locking down the game would ruin that plan and draw attention to it."

"Which game is it?" Jaune asked afraid he already knew the answer.

"Alfheim Online," Ozpin told them.

Kazuto and Jaune eyes widen as they looked at each other and Kazuto had a look in his eyes a look full of determination.

(song ends)

"Uh oh I know that look. Kaz, what are you thinking?" Jaune asked as Kazuto walked up to Ozpin's desk.

(Sword Art Online OST - 01 Swordland)

"What can I do to help?" He asked Ozpin.

Everyone looked at him surprised except Ozpin who smirked as if he knew Kazuto would ask that.

"I plan on sending these two teams, team RWBY and JNPR in the game to find out what exactly is going on. I understand you and your friends have played the game for some time I wish for you and your friends to aid them in their mission. I know you aren't a student here however any help you can provide will be appreciated."

"I'll tell my friends about this and ask them to help us as well they are survivors as well except one, my sister Suguha," Kazuto says stepping away from the group pulling out his scroll to make calls.

"Are you sure about this sir? I mean he's just a normal guy." A girl asked Ozpin and he smirks looking at Jaune.

"Jaune why don't you tell Yang here what Mr. Kirigaya is capable of?" Ozpin asked jaune ignoring Yang.

"Kazuto is known as "the black swordsman" he was the one that beat SAO freeing everyone. Having him on our side will definitely be a huge advantage to us." Jaune informed them.

"Correct, Jaune I want you to help the others along their way since you play the game."

Jaune nods as he starts to explain character creation before Kazuto walks back up to them.

"I got a hold of everyone except Sora, my friends will help you through the tutorial of the game then we'll meet up at Ryne. Please make your characters with the same names and looks you have here. It'll be easier to find each other." Kazuto told them as they nodded. Before Kazuto looked at Jaune.

"I'm going to check up on Sora before logging in. Make sure he's fine but knowing him he's logged in."

"Alright meet you online." Jaune said as Kazuto quickly got to the elevator heading down to the ground floor.

(Song ends)

* * *

Kazuto quickly went by Sora's home since it was on the way to his. He started to go up the walkway however he stopped when he saw a girl walking out from his house wearing a hoodie with the hood down revealing lynx ears poking out from her dark brown hair and shorts. She stopped as she saw Kazuto quickly pulling the hood up before he approached her.

"Excuse me, are you a friend of Sora's?" He asked her as he gave her a reassuring smile.

"Y-yes I am, my name is Sapphire." She said shyly as her dark blue eyes revealed her nervousness.

"Nice to meet you, Sapphire, my name's Kazuto I'm a friend of Sora's as well I tried calling him a few minutes ago but I never got an answer so I came by to check on him." Kazuto explained to her trying to ease her nervousness.

"Yes he's fine, he is just playing ALO right now."

Kazuto frowned in worry before he nods.

"Thank you for telling me. I'll see you around." Kazuto said waving before quickly heading home.

As he left Sapphire furrowed her eyebrows thinking before her scroll went off signaling she had a message. She looked at it and sighed before looking at the door sadly.

"I'm sorry Sora, I really am sorry." She said sadly hanging her head before walking the opposite way from Kazuto.

* * *

In ALO Jaune waited nervously for the others while occasional checking on his equipment and asking if anyone saw Sora.

"Jaune!" A voice called out to him.

He turned to look at saw three girls approaching him with a tall red-haired man wearing what looked like a modified kimono and a headband holding his hair up and goatee.

"Pyrrha, Nora, Yang! I see you three chose the salamander race. Not really surprised at that." Jaune said as the man walks up holding his hand out to Jaune.

"Hey, so your Jaune? Name's Klein a friend of Kiritos stick with me and you'll get all the ladies." Klein said smirking making the three girls facepalm and Jaune sweatdrop.

"Sorry about Klein he's always like this," Kirito said walking up followed by Lie Ren.

"You picked the Spriggan race?" Jaune asked curiously.

"No, Imp." Ren informed them in his calm and quiet tone.

Since none of my friends are imps I helped him out and showed him the way here.

"Yang!" An excited voice yells out before Yang is tackled hug by a red and black blur.

"Ruby!" Yang said noticing Ruby is a Sylph.

"This game is awesome!" She said happily as Leafa runs up out of breath.

"Did she drink a pot of coffee this morning or something?" She asked finally catching her breath.

"No, she's just that hyper and energetic," Yang explained getting ruby off.

"I'm going to kill you Jaune!" A voice yelled making said boy jump and quickly turning to see Blake storming towards Jaune as a short girl with her light brown hair in pigtails pulling on her trying to get her to stop with the help of a small blue feathered dragon-like creature both blake and the girl have cat ears.

"You made me a cat sith?!" Blake asked angrily.

"H-Hey cat sith are great here in ALO plus everyone loves them!"

Blake let out a hiss before pouncing on him scratching his face as he screamed in pain and the short girl bowed to the others ignoring the commotion of what was happening behind her.

"It's n-nice to meet you. My name's Silica and this is Pina." She said bowing to them before pointing to the small creature that landed on her head giving a chirp as a greeting.

"I know it's a game but do you really have to be so loud?" A voice asked as Asuna and Weiss walked up to them.

"Looks like most of the gang's all here any luck finding Sora?" Jaune asked standing up claw makes all over his face as Blake still had a murderous look in her eyes.

"No, he's online though, he has to be out in the field somewhere." Kirito informed them.

"Right we have to be careful, he can't have gone that far yet since he's still low level." Jaune said as they walked over to the teleporter.

"Maybe he's trying to clear the first island?" Asuna asked tilting her head as she thought.

"Yea sounds like him but if he doesn't know about the danger then he's going to just rush ahead into a battle." Kirito told them crossing his arms.

At the medadow Island Kirito and Jaune looked around seeing if they could spot him close to the teleporter.

"How about we split up and look for him in the field? If we find him we message the others with his location?" Ruby suggested after thinking for a minute.

"Sounds like a plan." Kirito agreed as they entered the field and Nora looks around excitedly.

"What does this Sora guy look like?" Yang asks looking at all the different players in the area.

Once Kirito and Jaune told them Nora jumps up excitedly.

"Found him!" She yelled happily.

"Where at?" Silica asked looking around.

Nora pointed in the distance at a figured flying through the air in a hurry.

"Yep, that's him." Jaune said nodding his head as Nora fist pumped the air.

"What's that behind him through?" Pyrrha asked pointing at a mob of dragon-like monsters behind Sora chasing him, some were red while others were a cold steel color.

"Oh no…" Kirito said in horror.

"Wyverns!" Klein yelled before they all took off into the sky towards Sora and the Wyverns giving chase.

* * *

Sora flew as fast as he could panting slightly from being mentally exhausted from running away the mob of Wyverns on his tail.

"Can't we talk this out?!" He shouted behind him to the monsters earning a roar of rage in response.

Unbeknownst to him one of the Wyverns dove down from above him aiming at him.

"Heads up!" A female voice yelled before a blur of gold hits the Wyvern away towards two more making them collide.

Sora looked up seeing Yang floating in the air with her red wings out and clawed gauntlets out as she smiled at him.

"Who are you?" He asked her curiously as she floated down to him.

"Name's Yang Xiao-Long." She introduced pointing a thumb at herself.

"Sora!" Kirito yelled out as the others caught up floating in the air.

"What were you thinking going off like that by yourself?! Do you know what's going on?!" Leafa yelled smacking Sora in the head.

"Can we save the lecture for later? We are about to have company." Sora replied looking at the Wyverns as they gathered together.

"He's right, first we take out these monsters then Leafa can beat Sora." Jaune replied equipping his sword and shield as well as Pyrrha. Nora pulled out a one-handed hammer while Ren equipped two daggers.

(Sword Art Online "Fight!" Loop)

"We attack two on one. It'll be the best and safest way to take these things out." Klein replied unsheathing his katana and resting it on his shoulder.

Asuna and Weiss equipped their rapiers while Ruby had a large battle ax and Blake had two swords.

"Let's break their legs!" Nora yelled excitedly while rushing one and Ren followed with a sigh.

Kirito and Asuna rushed a second one as did Jaune and Pyrrha. Soon they were paired up except Klein who groaned.

A red Wyvern roared before shooting towards Ren who quickly sidestepped it as it clipped his dark green leather armor. He shot forward slicing its side making it roar in pain as the skin peeled back and revealed red data. It glared at Ren before smacking him with its tail making him hit the ground.

"Up here you overgrown lizard!" Nora yelled out free falling from high above after retracting her wings letting gravity do all the work.

The Wyvern looked up in time to get hit squared in the head by a falling Nora with her hammer. The impact sending it towards the ground as Ren shot up from the ground meeting the falling monster in the middle slicing it at rapid speeds before flying towards Nora and floating beside her as the Wyvern exploded into glass particles.

Jaune and Pyrrha flew towards a Wyvern as it roared trying to breathe fire at them making them dodge before it flew towards them intending to tackle them.

"Let's clip this monsters wings!" Jaune yelled to Pyrrha.

"Right!" She yelled back as they flew side by side. Once they were close enough they split up with the Wyvern flying between them as they held their swords to the side of it making the monster cut itself with the combination of their momentum easily slicing through its wings making them fall off before the Wyvern and its wings exploded into particles.

Yang kept punching a Wyvern stabbing her claws in it with each punch making its head snap back and forth as well before she heard something coming towards her.

"Heads up!" Ruby yelled as she cartwheeled towards them with the weight and her momentum carrying her towards the Wyvern making Yang jump back as ruby's massive ax cut through the wyverns neck making its head fall off before it explodes and Yang catches Ruby before she can travel farther.

"Now i think about it a battle ax may not have been the best weapon for me." Ruby said dizzily as she floated in the air next to Yang tipsily making Yang laugh.

Silica stabbed a Wyvern in its lower jaw but it didn't stop the monster as it rushed forward with Silica holding onto her dagger as Pina tried to stop the Wyvern by breathing a green fire at it.

"Leave her alone!" Blake yelled stabbing the Wyvern in the eye with one of her swords making it roar in pain throwing its head back as Silica gets thrown as well before she caught herself with her dagger in hand flies towards the Wyvern as Blake rips out her swords swinging both of them upwards slicing its head vertically as Silica sliced diagonally the Wyvern falling silent before it shattered.

"Being a cat seith may not be so bad after all." Blake said aloud smiling slightly and earning a grin from Silica.

Leafa and Weiss stood back to back as two Wyverns shattered and Weiss let out a deep breath.

"You're pretty good for a newbie to the game." Leafa complimented her.

"If this wasn't a life and death situation I think i would enjoy this." Weiss admitted quietly before a wyvern's tail smacked both of them knocking them out of the sky but two people caught them.

"Looks like it's our time to fight." one of the people said.

Leafa and Weiss looked seeing that it was Klein and Sora who caught them.

"Let's go Klein!" Sora said his spear in his hand as he flew towards the Wyvern that hit the girls.

"Right behind ya!" Klein called back to Sora.

Sora flew right up to the Wyvern smirking as he pulled his spear back.

"Here's a technique I just unlocked! Fatal thrust!" Sora yelled.

The spear moved at light speed piercing the Wyvern in multiple areas before Sora flew up.

"Finish it Klein!"

Klein raised his katana over his head before bringing it down slicing the Wyvern in two making it shatter.

They all landed while Kirito and Asuna finished off the last Wyvern with a switch attack making it fall to the ground shattering as soon as it hit with the pair landing with the group.

(song ends)

"Now mind telling us what were you thinking by heading in the field and picking a fight with some Wyverns?" Kirito asked as they all looked at Sora.

"They spawned when I was messing with a contraption to get to the higher island where the boss for this world is." Sora explained.

"Do you have any idea how dangerous it is right now? I mean-" Leafa started to scold but was cut off by Sora.

"If you mean about how ALO has turned into a death game like SAO then I already know...well rumors anyway." Sora told them crossing his arms over his chest.

"Then aren't you scared? You could have died!" Ruby exclaimed earning a chuckle from Sora.

"Trust me little red this isn't the first time I met death. Hell the first time I did i shook his hand. He and I...guess you can call us acquaintances." Sora told her earning a confused look from everyone as he sighed.

"My last name is Forrester, does that ring any bells?" He said getting shocked looks from everyone but Jaune, Kirito and Leafa.

He turned around and started to walk away.

(Sword Art Online OST - March Down)

"So are you all coming or will I have to do this myself?" He asks the group.

"What?" Yang asked tilting her head as Sora grinned turning back to them.

"If this game is like SAO then to find out who is behind this is to beat the game. Right? So that's what I'm going to do! My question is are you all in with me?" Sora explained

The others looked at each other before nodding grinning at Sora.

Sora smirked raising his spear up into the air. Most didn't know what he wanted to do except Jaune and Kirito. They both unsheath their swords crossing blades with Sora and once they did everyone followed suit crossing blades with them resting on top of Soras.

"We're in this together." Kirito said earning a loud cheer from the group.

* * *

From afar a cat sith with dark brown hair sat watching the group of friends a ghost of a smile appearing on her face.

"It seems like I was worried about nothing." She said before her wings appeared and she flew away from the group of friends.

* * *

There you have it, everyone, I hope you all enjoyed it please let me know what you thought in the comments and if I should add Yuuki and/or Sinon to the story. Once more thank you all for taking the time and reading the chapter I hope you are looking forward to the next chapter. Til then everyone take care and have a good one also HAPPY NEW YEAR!


	3. Update and change to story

How is everyone doing? I just wanted to give everyone a quick update and say the next chapter is in the works and should be out sometime later this week. I also been giving some thought behind something about this story (I know i may get some flames and hate) for this but as I said some hard thoughts and talking to some people that requested it. This won't be a Kirito X Asuna story instead it will be Kirito X Suguha as for what will happen to Asuna that is a secret for a later chapter. Thank you all for taking the time and reading the story so far and I hope you all are still looking forward to the next chapter and the future of this story. Til next time take care everyone and have a good one.


	4. update and chapter

How is everyone doing? I apologize for not updating this story, I may have lost what I wrote for the chapter while transferring my data to my new computer I thought I had backed up the data but I didn't so I have to restart the entire chapter. Now on to my question lately I've been thinking about doing an SAO story where the MC would be a streamer and would have stream the game even in-game the people watching would see what would happen in that game. And I would like to try something new to me for that story where I involve you all who read and enjoy the story. For example, I would take request for story arcs and such and in a way, you all would be viewing the stream so if you would like to comment to the MC as in a normal Stream that's fine. Let me know what you all think of this idea and if I should make it, personally I think it would be interesting and fun to write please comment or message if about this idea or if you have any questions.

I also have an SAO and Final Fantasy 14 story in the works (I've been playing that game a ton and I'm seriously loving it)

Til next time take care everyone and have a good one!


	5. Picking this story back up and new story

How is everyone doing? I deeply apologize for not updating this story, for the past few months I've had writers' block and been in a kind of depression where I didn't want to do anything but now I'm fine and this is one book I'm picking back up and today while I was spending time with my family I had an idea for a story I'm still working on all the details and I feel like it can work if wrote right and I have a couple of ideas as well for it and with one idea I have two possibilities I would like to get everyone's thoughts on.

The story is an RWBY and Pokemon crossover.

The ideas I have so far are:

1: Pokemon are either a subspecies of Grimm that rely on humans and Faunus to grow and get stronger (this idea would make the story in the current time with everyone in Beacon) and the second idea I had was that Pokemon are a type of purified Grimm (this idea would take place in the future after Salem is taken down)

2: Trainers are both human and Faunus that can bond with pokemon however due to that ability and Pokemon being similar to Grimm they are treated the same as monsters even worse than the white fang (even the white fang hate them)

These are the ideas I had and with the first idea is what I need everyone's help with since I can't decide. Let me know what you think and if you have any ideas please let me know and I hope you all are looking forward to the next chapter Til next time take care and have a good one!


	6. Chapter 3: Scythe wielder of ALO

How is everyone doing? I apologize for this chapter taking so long I was lacking the motivation to write but I manage to power through it and finish the chapter. While writing I had a couple of ideas come to mind for a new story I want you all to vote on.

1\. In SAO Kirito and Asuna find a child that recently lost his parents in-game so they take him in and raise him.

2\. Kirito and Asuna are married and have a family their son is a gamer just like they are. With this story, the games in the story would be final fantasy 14, Elder scrolls online and maybe some more.

Thank you all for taking the time and reading the chapter and I hope you all enjoy it. Please let me know what you all think of it in the comments but please no flames.

I don't own Sword Art Online nor RWBY

Normal speech

 _Thoughts_

* * *

Team JNPR sat in the Beacon Cafeteria eating lunch after the day with the encounter with Wyverns as they sat and chatted among themselves Ruby rushed in leaving a trail of rose petals sitting in front of Jaune scaring him.

"Jaune! I got a question about ALO!" She said looking at him with excitement in her eyes.

"What is it?" He asked taking a drink of his soda as the rest of the team walked up sitting down on the opposite side of the JNPR.

"Are there scythes in ALO?"

Jaune sat there thinking for a minute as he took a bite of his food all the while Ruby looked at him with hopeful eyes.

"I don't know if they do or not. Liz or Argo may know though." Jaune finally answered

"Who?" Yang asked joining in the conversation.

"Liz is a friend of Kaz's and one hell of a blacksmith her work is the best both in SAO and ALO. As for Argo, she's an info broker. Sure her prices are a bit high and steep but it's always good. She will never sell info that she hasn't check out personally."

"Want to go ask them after classes?"

"Ruby have you forgotten we have to study today?" Weiss asked in an annoyed tone.

Ruby groaned in displeasure face-planting on the table.

"Studying can wait! This is a life or death situation!" Ruby replied to Weiss.

"Sorry I got to train with Pyrrha today," Jaune replied eating

Ruby let out another groan this time of disappointment before a hand was placed on her shoulder.

"Don't worry Rubes I'll go with you," Yang said giving a thumbs up.

"Oh, are you two are going into Vale today?" Jaune asked the sisters.

"Yea I was planning on going back to the bakery before logging into ALO," Ruby informed him

"Do you mind going by the hospital and making sure Sora is alright? He said something about blood tests today."

"Why does he need to go for blood tests?" Blake asked looking at the group.

Jaune shrugged his shoulders.

"Maybe the crash injured him more than just his legs," Ren said unsurely.

"We'll ask him once we see him," Yang said as Ruby nodded.

* * *

After classes, Yang and Ruby got directions to the hospital Sora was in and followed them to their destination. A fifteen-minute walked Ruby and Yang stood in front of a massive hospital that towered over them.

"This place looks more like a hotel than a hospital!" Ruby said in awe as they stood outside looking at the grand entrance of the building under the large flat roof as people drove to the doors picking up patients that were being discharged.

Inside the building took them aback even more as they saw the elegant and luxurious lobby where the check-in desk sat against the wall with chairs and couches in the center on a large beautiful rug with a set of stairs on the other side that lead up to the second floor and elevators in the very back.

"This place is amazing," Yang commented looking up at the chandelier above the center of the lobby earning a nod from Ruby.

Ruby looked around before laughter got her attention and she turned to look down a hallway seeing Sora being pushed down the hallway by a girl with short black-brown hair smiling and the two sisters walked up to them.

"Hey, Sora!" Ruby called out to him as they stopped in front of him.

"Hey, you two, what you two doing here?" Sora asked looking at the sisters curiously.

"We were wondering if you wanted to join us in ALO to find Rubes a scythe. Or at least to see if it's possible." Yang said.

"Sure I'm in," Sora agreed earning a cry of joy from Ruby.

"If you need another sword I'll be glad to help out!" The girl that was with Sora commented grinning.

"Shouldn't you be resting in bed?" Sora asked looking at the girl.

"Ahhhh! You worry too much Sora! The doctor said I can play as much as I want today and that's just what I'm gonna do!" The girl said proudly crossing her arms nodding.

"Ummm...who are you?" Ruby asks pointing at the girl.

"Oh! Sorry about that! Name's Yuuki Konno!" She told Ruby cheerfully smiling at them.

"I'll see you all on ALO!" Yuuki called out running towards the elevator and going up.

"Alright, let's get going!" Ruby said leaving the hospital while Yang pushed the wheelchair sora was in following Ruby.

"Is that a hospital? It sure doesn't seem like it." Ruby asked walking backward-looking at Sora.

"Oh, it is a hospital...Just a very special one." Sora said cryptically confusing them.

"Most hospitals are to help people get better...that one is where people go to die," Sora said sadly frowning.

"So those people leaving..." Yang started.

"They're going home to die." Sora finished for her

"Wait! So Yuuki is dying?" Ruby asked frowning afraid to lose her new friend.

"For a bit, everyone thought she was but recently thanks to her aura waking and experimental treatment things are looking bright for once in her life," Sora explained.

"That's good now let's hurry back and get on ALO!" Ruby said excitedly before rushing back to Beacon using her semblence leaving Yang and Sora behind as they sighed before Yang waved goodbye to Sora before giving chase after ruby while Sora smiles chuckling to himself before going home.

* * *

Ruby and Yang walked through the town of Ryne looking for Sora stopping in the center of the city.

"I wonder where he is?" Ruby asked looking around at the different players.

"How about we try there?" Yang asks pointing a thumb at a building with players going in and out earning a sigh from Ruby.

"Now isn't the time for a drink Yang!" Ruby said exasperated but it fell on deaf ears as Yang walked towards the building and walking in as Ruby follows her with a sigh.

* * *

Inside the building, players sat around talking and drinking while others were at the quest desk picking some up while some people left passing Ruby and Yang while they looked around and found Sora sitting in a corner booth across from a cat sith who had blonde hair and whiskers on her face before walking towards them.

"It's a sweet deal, you tell me the info and I'll check it out for you as payment and tell you if the info is good or not." Sora tried to convince the cat sith as she sat across from Sora crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow.

"Kii-boy told me about you and how you manage to find trouble." The replied with an accent and a smile tugged on her face.

"Hey, Sora! Who's this?" Yang asked standing next to the booth with Ruby.

"This is Argo the best damn information broker in the gaming world. Sure she charges a fortune but the info is always good since she checks it out herself." Sora explained waving a hand at Argo.

"So you two are the ones that want a scythe eh?" Argo asked studying the sisters.

"Yep! Do you know where to get one?" Ruby asked excitedly leaning towards Argo.

"You have to have one made they aren't enemy drops," Argo explained making Ruby look down sadly as if Argo told her there weren't any more cookies.

"Good news: Lisbeth agreed to make one for you Ruby. Bad News: She's missing a very vital material and it's really rare which brings us to here and now." Sora informed Ruby who perked up and Argo sigh.

"I told you; It's just a rumor I have no way to confirm it or not since it's a really powerful monster," Argo replied looking back at Sora.

"Which is why we will go check it out for you and tell you if it's true or not and what monster it is!" Sora told her earning an enthusiastic nod from Ruby and a thumbs up from Yang.

"Fine; Rumor has it there is a monster to the far northwest that will guarantee a blade for the scythe but be careful and don't go dying aye? I can't lose my three newest customers." Argo told them with a grin as Sora stood up.

"I wouldn't be too worried Argo. Ruby and Yang are huntresses in training plus we'll have Zekken with us." Sora told her which made her raise an eyebrow as the three friends left and went to the teleporter.

* * *

Once in the meadow the three friends took the air and started to fly as Yang and Ruby followed Sora Ruby spoke up.

"Um...Whose Zekken?" Ruby asked earning a smirk from Sora as he looked back at her.

"One of the greatest sword users in ALO," Sora replied as they stopped and hover over a crowd of players watching two people battle and one of them looked familiar an Imp character that looked vaguely like Yuuki except with long purple hair.

"Is that Yuuki?" Ruby asked as they watched her fight gracefully dodging her enemy attacks before disarming him and getting his health in the red in two quick flowing attacks.

"Yep it is in-game, she earned the nickname Zekken which means "Absolute Sword"

"How did she earn that nickname?" Yang asked as they watched another player step up for a duel.

"She won 68 -" Sora started to say before seeing her easily defeat the Salamander player.

"69 PVP battles in a row," Sora explained.

"But aren't they afraid of dying in real life?" Ruby askes earning a head shake from Sora.

"Yea they are sure they're just rumors but no one is crazy enough to test them out so as a precaution PVP battles now are similar to the battles in Beacon. Where the match ends if your health goes to red or if a player is unable to keep fighting." Sora explained as the crowd dispersed and Yuuki flew up to them.

"Hey! You three ready for an adventure?!" Yuuki asked them smiling.

"Question is are you?" Sora asked making Yuuki scoff.

"I'm always ready," Yuuki replied before the group of friends flew northwest.

* * *

In the cave, the group of friends walked through large tunnels that seemed to go for miles or end in dead ends. The only enemies seen were slimes and Lizardmen who were defeated easily.

"Uugh where is this thing?! I need a new weapon this ax will be the death of me!" Ruby complained as Yang patted her shoulder.

"Don't worry I'm sure we'll find the enemy soon!" Yang said encouragingly.

"Hey! We found the boss room!" Yuuki's voice echoed from ahead in the tunnel.

"Shit...it's the boss room." Sora followed up as the sisters ran ahead to enter the largest room in the massive cave system.

In the cave, they saw Sora and Yuuki back to back looking around cautiously and on guard.

"Do you see it?" Sora asked while Ruby and Yang ran up to them.

"No, not yet...Did someone beat us to it?" Yuuki asked tilting her head before a barrier covered the entrance locking them into the room.

"What's that?" Ruby asked looking at the semi-transparent barrier.

"That just means the boss battle is about to happen," Yuuki said nonchalantly.

Behind the group of friends, something fell on the opposite of the cave making the ground shake and kicking up a massive amount of dust and making them cover their eyes before it settled and they look in front of them as four red glowing eyes stared at them from the darkness.

"No way...someone HAS mess with ALOs data!" Sora said fearfully as he backed up slowly.

"What do you mean?" Yuuki asked curiously.

"That monster only appeared in SAO and from what I heard it wiped out a large percentage of the players who were on the assault team to free everyone from the game," Sora explained as a tail swiped clearing the dust and debris revealing a massive monster that looked like a skeleton bug with each bone sharp as a sword its bottom jaw splitting in half.

"A Skull Reaper!" Sora yelled as it raised one of its' scythe-like forearms.

"Move!" Yang yelled pushing Ruby out of the way as she dove and Yuuki rolled out of the way and Sora jumped back.

Yang rushed head-on at it with her fist drawn backward as she punched the monster however it did very little damage as it hissed in annoyance at her before flicking its tail at her as it cut her body in multiple places before she rolled on the ground standing back up dazed. The skull reaper lunged at her however Sora intercepted the attack blocking it with his spear.

"That was close," Sora said as the Skull Reaper hissed pushing against the spear making Sora lose his footing before it moves its head up tossing Sora into the air before slicing at him with its forearms.

As he fell to the ground he blocked an attack with his spear making sparks appear from the hit before drawing the weapon back.

"Fatal thrust!" Sora called out as the spear jabbed at the Skull Reaper at inhuman speed hitting its head before it spun around knocking him into a wall canceling the attack.

"Hey ugly! Over here!" Ruby taunted getting its attention. It turned to look at her as Yuuki went for a thrust however it hit its forearm sending sparks flying chipping a little off.

"I have an idea but I need you all to keep it distracted for a few seconds!" Sora yelled to the girls who nodded.

"Alright my turn!" Yang yelled running towards the Skull Reaper a red aura appearing on her fist as the monster tried to slice at her with its scythe-like bones however she jumped and duck avoiding them getting closer the skull reaper tried to swiped her away with its tail once more however she counted it with her punch as it broke some bones off making it roar in pain before it started to circle them as if a shark who found its next meal waiting for the perfect time to strike.

"Sora whatever you're doing now its a good time to do it!" Ruby yelled tanking a headbutt from the massive monster by hiding behind her massive ax.

They looked to Sora who has runes floating around him as he chanted something before his eyes snapped open and he pushed his hand out a dark blue wave washing over the monster making it shudder slightly.

"There! Now, let's give it our all!" Sora yelled picking up his spear where he planted it in the ground before rushing towards the monsters' head as it kept circling them.

"What did he do?" Yang asked confused as Yuuki cheered.

"He lowered its defense it won't last long so let's go wild on it!" Yuuki yelled following Sora before Yang followed her.

The Skull Reaper kept low to the ground as it rushed the party and as it got closer Ruby jumped up smashing the ax blade into its head making it jerk its head up roaring in pain shaking it wildly as it tried desperately to dislodge the ax.

"This went better in my head!" Ruby confessed as she hung on for her life trying to get it to dig deeper.

The Skull Reaper in its final desperate attempt started to run right towards a wall to knock Ruby into it however Yang appeared a familiar aura on her fist.

"Oh no, you don't!" She punched the Skull Reaper making it stop dead in its tracks the Ax sinking in deeper as it roared.

"Hurry! The spell won't' last much longer!" Ruby yelled out as she eyed the monster health showing it being eaten away from the attacks as the symbol of defense down had 10 seconds left counting down.

"Fatal Thrust!"

"Mothers Rosario!"

Sora and Yuuki yelled at the same time. Yuuki using her famous 11 hit combo on it and Sora following it with lighting fast jabs making the skull reaper head and upper body snap backward leaving it upright in a rigged and stunned state.

Ruby took the opportunity and stood on the handle of her ax with one foot on the blade before she used all her strength and weight to make the weapon slice straight down through the monster before she hit the ground hard rolling before Yang stopped her and helped her up in time to see the Skull Reaper explode into hundreds of thousands of glass particles.

"We did it!" Yuuki yelled excitedly high fiving Yang while Ruby cheered and she got squealed when she noticed she got a prompt that told her she got a material called "Skull Reapers rib".

"I'm just glad it wasn't the same one from SAO still isn't it weird?" Sora asked crossing his arms after he dismissed the prompt showing the yuld and exp he earned turning to the others.

"What do you mean?" Yuuki asked as Ruby and Yang celebrated in the background.

"I never seen a monster, unique or not, behave like that. The way it acted, studied and counter our attacks...it was like it was sentient." Sora explained frowning slightly.

"And whoever is messing with the data of ALO who knows how many more are like that?" Sora asked himself frowning.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when Yang put an arm around him.

"You're thinking too much about this we'll figure it out right now let's go back to town," Yang told him and he sighs in defeat nodding.

"Yay! Let's go!" Ruby yelled excited at the thought of her new weapon running out of the cave.

"Ummm...should we tell her we got an item to teleport us back to town?" Yuuki asked looking at Yang who giggled.

"Nah let her go besides I don't think we can catch her now," Yang said giggling as Sora looked as well chuckling.

* * *

Back at the town Sora and Yuuki left to go talk to Argo after telling Ruby and Yang where to find the blacksmith and Lisbeth. Currently in the blacksmith shop, Ruby and Yang sat at a table waiting as the Liz worked on the scythe talking to each other.

"We need to tell Ozpin and the others that someone is messing with monster programming either that or they added an A.I that learns to make things even more difficult either way bad," Ruby commented earning a nod from Yang.

"And if it's the normal monsters then it'll be even worse for players," Yang added before someone walked up to them. They turned to see a pink hair player with hair clips in her hear wearing pieces of armor over her dress.

"Lisbeth! Is it ready?!" Ruby asked excitedly as she jumped out of her chair.

Lisbeth giggled before nodding pointing to her counter were a new weapon laid. It was a scythe, a vine of red roses intertwined around the black handle the head of it was white with the edge of the scythe blade being black.

"It was my first time making a scythe but I think I did a pretty good job at it," Lisbeth said proudly as she smiles crossing her arms admiring her work as well as Ruby and Yang.

"It's perfect! I'm going to go test it out!" Ruby yelled happily snatching the scythe before running to the teleporter.

"So much for logging out right now," Yang said with a sighing before giving chase after her sister.

* * *

There you all go I hope you all enjoyed it and looking forward to the next chapter. Once again I apologize for taking so long and let me know what you thought for the story as well as vote for the new book. Thank you all for reading til next time take care and have a good one!


End file.
